Dillydale Safety Squad
Dillydale Safety Squad is a spin off television series of The Mr. Men Show. It teaches safety for children in everyday life. Plot The Dillydale Safety Squad is a group of teenagers who were the sons and daughters of the characters seen in The Mr. Men Show. They taught children around them to stay safe and make smart choices. They are often accompanied by Miss Magic's pet Scottie, Nutmeg, who is a spy dog during their missions. Characters Larry: Larry is the son of Mr. Fussy and Miss Magic. He has his mother's light brown/orange color, round body, yellow nose and brown hair but with no clips on it and wears blue and white sneakers. He is very intelligent, smart, clever, calm and collected. He is the leader of the group. He can be funny at times, even though by telling jokes that sometimes gets the last laugh. He loves sports, especially soccer. Sometimes when he plays soccer inside the house, his dad would reprimand him for it. He is similar to Sully from Danger Rangers. He is very close to Nutmeg, since he was his mom's pet. His air rescue flight pack contains a glider and a jet pack. He is afraid of eating celery. Like his dad, he thinks his mom's popping out of nowhere is appaling. He often says "Mom, we've talked about this." His catchphrases are "Buckle up! Let's Roll, Safety Squad!" and "I love rescues!" He is voiced by Drake Bell. Mandy: Mandy is the daughter of Mr. Nervous and Miss Chatterbox. She has her father's shape, except being pink in color and has her mother's hair. Her nose is bluish green and she also wears glasses and black and white sneakers. She is the brains of the team and is the second leader of the group. She's not as talkative as her mother, but she always comes up with bright ideas. She also loves to dance. Her air rescue flight pack contains some super fast rockets. She is afraid of bugs. She is similar to Kitty from Danger Rangers. Her catchphrases are "Safety first!" and "Time to boogie!" She is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. Dirk: Dirk is the son of Mr. Messy and Miss Daredevil. He has his mother's round shape and yellow color. He also wears black and white sneakers. Unlike his father, he is very neat and tidy. He is the smart guy of the group who also happens to be a daredevil like his mother. He has many gadgets that can help the Dillydale Safety Squad during missions. His air rescue flight pack contains some turbines and also includes tools that can be used to fix and repair things in midair. He is afraid of venus flytraps. He is similar to Burt from Danger Rangers. His catchphrases are "Use your head." and "This is what I'm talking about!" He is voiced by Jason Lee. Rudy: Rudy is the son of Mr. Rude and Miss Scary. He is red like his parents and has his father's shape and dark red nose. Unlike his father, he is very courteous and polite. He is the big guy of the team because he is as strong as Mr. Strong. He is the recreational safety expert. He loves roller blading and skateboarding. His air rescue flight pack contains some rocket shoes that are similar to Miss Daredevil's. He is afraid of bats. He is similar to Burble from Danger Rangers. He enjoys Miss Magic's magic tricks a lot, much to Larry's skepticism. His catchphrases are "Safety Squad on the double!" and "Hooray for safety!" He is voiced by Kyle Massey. Gertie: Gertie is the daughter of Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops. She is blue like her parents and has her mother's looks. Unlike her parents, she is very fussy and careful. She is a highly skilled Chief of Operations. She is very helpful and friendly. Her air escue flight pack contains some super fast wings. She is afraid of leeches. Her catchprases are "I love my job!" and "You need to be Safety Squad prepared." She is voiced by Reese Witherspoon. Roddy: Roddy is the son of Mr. Grumpy and Miss Calamity. He has his father's looks. He is somewhat grumpy like his father and is often sarcastic and brusque at times. Nevertheless, he is a good friend to everyone. He speaks with a Brooklyn accent. His air rescue flight pack contains some turbines that can be used in water or air mode. He is afraid of slugs. His catchphrases are "Hey! I'm busy workin' here!" and "Oh, come on! Where's your brain?" He is voiced by Michael Rapaport. Nutmeg: Nutmeg is Miss Magic's pet Scottish Terrier. A spy dog, he often helps the Dillydale Safety Squad during their missions. His super spy skills were a huge help to everyone. He also has an air rescue flight pack which contains a glider and a net. He also wears shoes for his flight uniform. Lionel: Lionel is Mr. Happy's pet Old English Sheepdog. A dog who likes magic, he often solves problem with magic tricks, similar to Miss Magic. His tricks seem to amuse everyone. He also has an air rescue flight pack which contains a jet pack with hoverboards and water blasters. Zeus: Zeus is Miss Chatterbox's pet Chihuahua. A medic dog, he often helps cure and take care of people in need. He is very helpful to all the good people in Dillydale. Rule Zero: Rule Zero gives the Dillydale Safety Squad their mission. The Dillydale Safety Squad all own Rule Zero watches which are walkie talkies and have appropriate tools when needed. They are able to talk to him with them. He has a voice similar to Mr. Strong's but with a German accent. He is voiced by Phil Lollar. Episodes: Season 1: Hats off to Larry! (pilot): The Dillydale Safety Squad check out hidden dangers in a young boy that looks like Mr. Brave's home and are in charge of travel safety. Larry does so well during his missions, so everyone tries to salute his success. Supermarket Safety Jamboree: At the time when the Dillydale Safety Squad are preparing for the Supermarket Safety Jamboree to teach supermarket rules and safety, a young boy that looks like Mr. Grumble and his friends, a kid that looks like Mr. Rush and Mr. Worry hold a secret weapon to destroy the supermarket for good. It's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to teach them a lesson. Note: How Do They Do It appears in this episode. Skyscraper Chaos: Two kids that look like Little Miss Scatterbrain and Mr Mischief got stuck in an elevator of a building while going to the 97th floor. They suffered inside the elevator with no air to breathe. It's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to reach the elevator quickly and get them both out. The two kids soon learned a lesson about not playing in the elevator. Pet Days: The Dillydale Safety Squad talks about pet safety with a demo at a county fair as Dirk makes a robot goat for the event. Two kids that look like Mr Clumsy and Little Miss Late plan to get their own pet, a goat named Stimpy, who is full of mischief. Soon, Larry and Mandy work with the two kids to find the right pet. Ready for Takeoff: The Dillydale Safety Squad go on a vacation on a plane and discuss airplane safety while helping a young girl that looks like Little Miss Lucky overcome her fear of heights and helping to calm down a hyperactive young boy that looks like Mr. Skinny, who causes trouble on board the plane. Gertie acts as a flight attendant toward the whole episode. Dinner is Served: The Dillydale Safety Squad are dining out on a very expensive restaurant. Two kids that look like Mr. Greedy and Mr. Forgetful brought some disaster by throwing food at each other and have their elbows on their table. It's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to teach the two kids about table manners. The Great Penguin Rescue: The Dillydale Safety Squad use their new air rescue flight packs to save a family of penguins from getting stranded on the ice. This episode also teaches kids how to take care of lost animals. Grandparents' Day Out: Miss Magic's mom and dad came to visit Dillydale. Larry is excited to see his grandparents. Larry's grandparents were holding a Camp Safety Jamboree. When two kids that look like Mr. Mean and Mr. Chatterbox went out on a storm, they soon learn their lesson about not telling grown ups where they're going. Larry must take advantage of the situation, just to impress his mom and his grandparents. Larry's Birthday Surprise: The Dillydale Safety Squad have a surprise party for Larry and invite many of the Mr Men and Little Misses all over Dillydale, including the children that he has helped over the years. Mr. Fussy and Miss Magic gives him the best birthday present of all, watching his mom's magic show for the party! Nutmeg Gets His Shots: Nutmeg needs to get his weekly shots, but he doesn't want to because he is afraid of going to the doctor and vet. So the Dillydale Safety Squad help Nutmeg face his fear by showing him their own fears. The Great Cave Rescue: Miss Calamity and Nutmeg went deep cave exploring when Miss Calamity ends up getting her foot stuck between some granite! The Dillydale Safety Squad, Lionel with his magician gear and Zeus in his EMT gear comes to the rescue! The Little Brave Pup: A flashback episode about how the Dillydale Safety Squad and their parents found Nutmeg at the mountains. He was stuck in a pine tree while chasing a loose ball. For his bravery, Nutmeg ended up becoming Miss Helpful, Miss Magic and Mr. Fussy's pet. Nutmeg is also asked to join the Dillydale Safety Squad. Note: Nutmeg, Lionel and Zeus are featured as puppies, while the Dillydale Safety Squad are featured as kids. Surf's Up!: The Dillydale Safety Squad are going to the beach for relaxation. Two kids that look like Mr. Wrong and Mr. Muddle decides to wreak havoc at the beach. Soon the Dillydale Safety Squad teaches the two kids about safety on the beach and to respect others by not roughhousing and acting wild at the beach. Note: This is the final episode of Season 1. Season 2: Let the Games Begin!: A Very Safe Christmas: Everyone is celebrating Christmas in Dillydale. To celebrate safely, the Dillydale Safety Squad teaches kids all about holiday hazards and dangers. Things are also very busy at the North Pole. Meanwhile, an elf named Vinny accidentally drops Larry's Christmas present in a well. It's up to Vinny and his elf friends to retrieve Larry's present before it's too late. Soon, Larry teaches Vinny how to handle valuable things with care. Bungle in the Jungle: Quotes: Hats off to Larry! Larry: Don't forget to think safe and play safe! Because safety is your number 1 plan! Larry: A Safety Squad never goes on witout a clever plan! Rule Zero: Calling the Safety Squad, come in! We have a problem! Rule Zero: Team leader, Larry Fussy. Get going and ready for this mission on the double! Larry: Woo hoo! It's showtime! Rule Zero: Agent Mandy, better put on your running shoes! You are needed! Mandy: Safety here I come! Rule Zero: Agent Dirk, time to suit up and go for a ride! Dirk: Woo hoo! Cool, dude! Rule Zero: Rudy, my favorite big guy, time for action! Rudy: It's go time! Rule Zero: Agent Roddy, time to zip up and ready for adventure. Roddy: (grumbles) Just a few more minutes. Rule Zero: Come on, get going! Roddy: Ok, ok! Sheesh! Don't rush me! Rule Zero: Attention, Safety Squad! Gertie and all of your parents are waiting for you outside headquarters! Larry: All right! We're on a roll! Rule Zero: Right on time, everyone! Now let's get on with it. Larry: Hi, guys! Including you, Mom and Dad. Today I would like to tell you about what we're going to do today. Mr. Fussy: Yes, Larry. Do tell us, my son. Larry: Ok, Dad! First of all, it's about when you're about to go somewhere. And let's make sure that you get there safely. Anybody knows the first thing to do? Mr. Nosey: Be careful of strangers? Larry: Exactly! Next, look both ways before you cross the street. Mr. Small: That is simple! Bravo, Larry! Larry: Thank you very much. Next, who can tell me the next thing you should do after crossing the street? Miss Magic: Make sure you don't forget what you're bringing in your hands or pockets or even drop them. Larry: Good one, Mom. Supermarket Safety Jamboree Larry: All right, team. We're off to the supermarket to guest star with Mr. Bump on "How Do They Do It." Mr. Fussy: That's very nice, son. Good luck on that show! Miss Magic: I've been in that show once. Remember the time I turned Mr. Bump's oranges into bowling balls? Larry: Yeah, Mom. Mr. Bump told me himself. Miss Magic: Well, good luck to you then, Larry. Larry: Thanks, Mom! All right, team! Let's go, go, go! We don't want to be late! At the supermarket Mr. Bump: Good morning, Dillydale! This is Mr. Bump. Welcome to another episode of "How Do They Do It." Today, we have special guest stars on this show. So now, without further ado, I would like to introduce the Dillydale Safety Squad! (gets run over by a trolley) Let's see them in action. One minute later Mr. Bump: Well, look who's here. It's the Dillydale Safety Squad leader, Larry! Larry: Hi, Mr. Bump. I watched your show everyday and now I'm totally excited to be in it right now! Mr. Bump: Well aren't you lucky, Larry? So now, I see you're in the fruits and vegetables section, like your mom at that time. What exactly are you doing right now? Larry: I'm stacking up these fruits and vegetables into a pyramid. Isn't this cool? Mr. Bump: Yes. So, what's your favorite fruit? Larry: Well, my favorite fruit is oranges. Mr. Bump: Really? Those were my favorite too! Larry: Now, let's get on with why I'm here. I'm stacking these fruits and vegetables neatly so that they won't fall over and bring danger to the supermarket. Mr. Bump: That's a danger proof and safe plan. I couldn't agree more! Larry: (laughs) Well, nobody wants to trip on these yummy fruits. Otherwise there will be a lawsuit going on. Mr. Bump: You're right. Larry: I guess that's it for my interview with you, Mr. Bump. Talk to you again later. Mr. Bump: See you later, Larry. Scene change Mr. Bump: Now, here we are in a different food aisle. Let's talk to Nutmeg the Spy Dog, who's in action right now about how to sort the right food category for each aisle. Nutmeg: Hiya, Mr. Bump! As you can see, I'm on serious food sorting duty right now. With my spy gear, I can sort the right food category for the appropriate aisle. Mr. Bump: This I gotta see. Show us what you can do, Nutmeg! Nutmeg: Spy Nutmeg is on it! (barking) Zipline! Mr. Bump: Hey, nice move! You're sorting the can of beans in the right order via air! Nutmeg: It's easy! (barking) Suction cups! Bet I can climb these walls higher than any other supermarket employee! Mr. Bump: Cool! Now you're stacking cake powders and mixes and wall walking at the same time! You're the best spy dog ever! Nutmeg: It was nothing. (barking) Grappling hook! Sound: Whirring Mr. Bump: Don't let go of that hook to hold the spices aisle steady. Nutmeg: All done stacking here! (barking) Retract! Mr. Bump: See if there are any other things that are hazardous to the food. Nutmeg: Yes, Mr. Bump, sir! (barking) Night vision goggles! Nope, no hazardous chemicals in each food. These food are perfectly safe! Mr. Bump: That's what I would like to hear! Thank goodness these foods aren't contaminated. Grumble Junior: Well, well, well, if it isn't Nutmeg the Super Spy Dog. I'm sure Miss Naughty would like my mischievous plan right now to thwart him and the rest of the Dillydale Safety Squad. Worry Junior: But, GJ, Nutmeg's doing his job. We shouldn't irritate him. Grumble Junior: We will until we've given him the slip with our secret weapon. Rush Junior: But Miss Naughty didn't give us the signal yet. Worry Junior: Dude, not cool! I have a bad feeling that we may upset Nutmeg. Grumble Junior: He wouldn't know anything about us. Soon, I will unleash my plan of ruining the Supermarket Safety Jamboree! (cackles) Worry Junior: Man, I don't like the sound of this. Grumble Junior: (makes the floor slippery by putting grease on the floor) All right, Nutmeg. Let's see you land on this! Ha ha ha! Mr. Bump: Great job, Nutmeg! Nutmeg: Thanks, Mr. B! Just doing my (slips on the oil) Whoa! Sound: Crashing Mr. Bump: Goodness! Are you ok, Nutmeg? Nutmeg: (groans) I'm fine. Hey! It's oil! Where did this come from? Mr. Bump: I don't know. But I bet someone is behind this. Larry: Great! Now to stack up some more fruits. Suddenly, Larry slips on the oil. Larry: Hey! What the? YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (groans) Who is responsible for this mess? Mr. Bump: I was about to ask that myself, Larry. Nutemg: It's time to catch the culprit who did this! Larry: You said it, Nutmeg! The Great Penguin Rescue Mr. Nervous: (gets his feet stuck in a kite, flying away with it) Oh no no no no! Help! Mayday! Anybody! Please help me! Everyone gasped Mr. Nervous: Help! Oh, the horror! Oh, the humanity! Miss Helpful: Hang on, Mr. Nervous! Nutmeg will help get you down. Grandparents' Day Out Mr. Fussy: Larry, come on out! We have some great and exciting news. Larry: Really? What's happening, Dad? Mr. Fussy: We both have a huge surprise in story for you. Tell him, Miss Magic. Miss Magic: Here's a letter. Can you guess who it is from, Larry? Larry: Uh, I don't know. Mr. Fussy: I'll give you a clue. They're both from Scotland like your mother and they're coming to Dillydale for their vacation. And they also held a safety jamboree for their visit. Larry: (gasps) You don't mean? Miss Magic: That's right! My parents are coming to Dillydale for a demonstration of Camp Safety Jamboree! Larry: Grandma and Grandpa? Wow! I can't wait! Mr. Fussy: I know you're excited, son. Larry: Remember when I was young, they used to give me presents from Scotland, Mom? Miss Magic: That's true, my dear. Guess what? You're going to host the Jamboree. Larry: Just imagine! A day with Grandma and Grandpa. And I'm going to host the Safety Jamboree. I'll go tell my friends all about it. Wait till they hear this! A few minutes later Larry: Guys! Guess what? Mandy: What? Larry: My grandparents from my Mom' side are coming to visit. They're helding a Camp Safety Jamboree and I'm asked to be the host! Rudy: Really? Larry: Yeah! Isn't it awesome? Dirk: It sure is. Lucky you, Larry! Gertie: I bet they'll have lots of food there. Roddy: And souvenirs and games! Larry: Right you are, Roddy. The Day of the Jamboree arrived. Larry's grandparents are waiting for their special guests at the Jamboree's front gate. Grandpa Magic: Our grandson will be here soon, my dear. Grandma Magic: Aye. I hear that he is very well prepared about the Jamboree. He's taking his job very seriously as a Dillydale Safety Squad leader. Grandpa Magic: Hey, I hear something. It's coming right to us. Grandma Magic: That's the Dillydale Safety Squad and their truck. Here comes Agent Larry, our grandson Larry now. The rest of the guests cheered along. Grandpa Magic: Ach! It's the whole family all together! Miss Magic: Hi, Mom and Dad! Grandma Magic: Hi, Miss Magic! Grandpa Magic: Good to see you, Miss Magic! Where's our grandson? Miss Magic: Oh, he'll be here, Dad. Larry: Ha ha! Grandma! Grandpa! Grandma Magic: My, how you've grown, Larry. Grandpa Magic: Look at you, lad. All grown up. Larry: I sure am getting taller. Grandpa Magic: Come in, everyone. Have some refreshments, including Mr. Fussy the lucky dad. Mr. Fussy: You may call me lucky, sir, but I'm just an ordinary dad. Grandma Magic: How modest of you, Mr. Fussy. Everyone was eating and talking Grandma Magic: So how are things in Dillydale, Larry? Larry: Oh, it was a blast! Me and my friends have been teaching children all over Dillydale life safety tips and rules. I'm sure some of them already knows what to do when things go wrong. Grandpa Magic: Good lad, Larry. I have something for you. Larry: No way! Grandpa Magic: Close your eyes. Larry: They're closed. Grandma Magic: No peeking. Hold out your hands. Larry: Why? Grandma Magic: Just hold them still. (puts something in his hands) Now you can open them. Larry: (squeals with joy) It's a new necktie for me! This one is similar to Mr. Nosey's! Grandma Magic: I bought it just for you, in case you went on formal occasions. Larry: Thanks, Grandma. You're the best! Grandma Magic: You're welcome, Larry. Grandpa Magic: I'm sure Larry would wear it quite often. Such a good lad. Larry's Birthday Surprise Larry: Dudes, guess what day is tomorrow? Dirk: Um, don't tell me, let me guess. Rudy: I don't know. Dillydale Day? Larry: Uh uh. Guess again. Mandy: Cleaning Day? Larry: Wrong again. It's my birthday! Gertie: Your birthday? Wow! That's great! Larry: I know right? Rudy: Uh, about that. We've go to go! Dirk: Yeah, we've got some decorations to finish! Mandy: See you later, Larry! Gertie: Bye, Larry. Larry: Call me if you guys need anything. Roddy: Ok, Larry. Will do. Larry: (sighs) Nobody remembers my birthday, do they? Aw, man! After Larry walks home to his house Miss Magic: Hello there, Larry! Mr. Fussy: Oh, Larry, you're back! Larry: Hi, Dad, Hi, Mom. Mr. Fussy: What's wrong, son? Larry: Nobody remembers my birthday. Miss Magic: Ooh, that's terrible, sweetie. Mr. Fussy: Poor you. Must be a bad day for you, isn't it. Larry: No, it's just (sighs) Miss Magic: Larry, are you ok? Larry: Yeah, Mom. I just wanted my friends to remember my birthday. Mr. Fussy: Now, son. Lighten up. I'm sure your friends are busy with other things. Larry: Yeah, I guess you're right. The next day Larry: Uh, what are you guys up to? Mandy: Um, nothing. Dirk: Yeah, nothing at all. Larry: Ok, then. I'll just be on my way. Dirk: Boy, Larry's going to be so surprised! Rudy: He'll never know what hit him! Gertie: He thinks we don't really remember his birthday. Roddy: Not! We care about him! Mandy: I just hope Larry's surprise party turns out swell. Roddy: Yeah, me too. Meanwhile Larry: I wonder if that bowler hat in my mom's hat shop is still available. But when Larry went inside. Larry: What? My bowler hat! It was just here yesterday, but today it's gone! Oh no! Now what will I do? When Larry went back Larry: Hey, where are you guys? Dirk: Guys, I think Larry's coming! Rudy: Oh no! We've got to hide the presents! Rule Zero: Larry alert! Larry alert! Team leader heading this way! Larry: Uh, hi, guys! Mandy: (whistling) Rudy: (hums quietly) Mr. Scatterbrain: Hello, Larry! Larry: Uh, what are you up to? Mr. Fussy: Oh, we're not up to anything, son. Mr. Grumpy: We've been kind of busy. Larry: Oh, I see. Mr. Scatterbrain: (accidentally knocks over a boom box. The boom box plays loud music) Ha ha! I love this song! Larry: Gah! Turn it down, Mr. Scatterbrain! Mr. Fussy: Please, Mr. Scatterbrain. My son's right! It could have damaged your ears! Mr. Scatterbrain: I can't help it! (laughs) Larry: (growls) Ugh! Somebody do something! Miss Magic: I'll turn it off for you, Larry. Lickety split and tickled frown, make the music turn the volume down. (zaps the boom box, which instantly turns itself off) Larry: Phew! Thanks, Mom! Mr. Fussy: Sorry about that, son. Larry: You know, Mr. Scatterbrain, my friends and I have done a song about hearing safety and loss. Mr. Scatterbrain: Oh, I've heard off it, Larry! (laughs) I believe it goes something like this "Aah la la la la la la!" Larry: No. It goes "Hey, hey, listen up! Time to protect your ears! Hey, hey, let's show the world how we guard our ears from harm!" Mr. Scatterbrain: Oh, right. That one! Rudy: "If you don't take care of your ears, your ears will scream 'ouch'!" And worst of all, you've got to see the ear doctor on the house." Mandy: "Soon, you'll get your hearing check and that won't be as fun. One lesson learned and take our advice, turn the loud volumes down!" All: "Hey, hey, listen up! Time to protect your ears! Hey, hey, let's show the world how we guard our ears from harm!" Miss Scary: (snorts and laughs) I love it, Larry! Can you sing it again for us? Rudy: Mom's just excited. Dirk: Well, Mr. Scatterbrain, you should know better than that! Larry: Dirk's right. Let's sing our song now. Everyone sings "The Hearing Loss Song." Mandy: There. This surprise party will be perfect! Roddy: I couldn't agree more! Rudy: Time to partay! Dirk: I can't wait to see the look on Larry's face when he sees this! The Little Brave Pup Miss Scary: (snorts and laughs) Nutmeg is fantastic! Mr. Fussy: He sure is, Miss Scary. Miss Helpful: Yep! I couldn't have said it better myself! Miss Scary: Where did you find him? Mr. Fussy: Nutmeg? We found him stuck in a pine tree at the mountains. Miss Magic: Oh, yes. That place was dangerous for Nutmeg. Miss Scary: Can you tell me the story? Miss Helpful: Sure thing. It all started when the Dillydale Safety Squad and their parents were playing ball at the mountains. Flashback scene Mr. Fussy: Gah! I got it! I got it! Mr. Messy: Not if I get the ball first! Miss Helpful: In your dreams! I make a beeline for it! Lionel: (as a puppy) I'll get it! I'll get it! Miss Magic: Let me help you with that. (waves her wand then the ball hits Mr. Bump) Mr. Bump: Ouch! Miss Magic: Sorry, Mr. Bump. Larry: Ha! I got it! Mom, you have got to be more careful. That's the third time the ball hit Mr. Bump. Mr. Bump: Thanks, Larry! I feel fine now. Miss Magic: I'll try to remember that, Larry dear. Larry: Ok, everyone. It's break time! How about we go get some snacks! All: Yeah! Lionel: I'll be first to eat the snacks! Larry: Well, what are we waiting for? Rudy: Yum! I'm hungry! Dirk: Me too! Mandy: Me three! Miss Helpful: Count me in! Miss Daredevil: Snack time rules! Dirk: You said it, Mom! Miss Daredevil: (accidentally drops the ball, sending it rolling down the mountains) Whoops! Oh no! Mr. Fussy: Sweet Henrietta! The ball! Larry: It's rolling downhill! We've got to do something! A little pup was walking around the mountains when something caught his eye. Nutmeg: (gasps) Whoa! A ball! (laughing) You're mine now! (the ball got stuck in a pine tree) I'll get it! Little Nutmeg gasps as he was about to get the ball by himself. Nutmeg: Oh no! Help! Anybody! Somebody save me! Until I get that ball! (whimpers and whines) Miss Chatterbox: (notices Nutmeg for the first time) Ah! Are you ok down there? I've never actually seen a real pup before but this one looks like that he's in trouble. Nutmeg: Yeah! I'm fine! (whimpers) Or maybe not so fine! Miss Chatterbox: Stay there! I'll get help! Mr. Fussy: Miss Chatterbox, what's the matter? Miss Chatterbox: You guys! A pup is stuck in a pine tree! I came quickly to tell you so! Miss Magic: Oh, dear! Is he all right? Miss Chatterbox: He's fine, but he seems so scared. Larry: Don't worry, the Dillydale Safety Squad is here to help! Mr. Fussy: Come on, let's help that poor puppy! As soon as Nutmeg saw more people coming to his rescue, he whimpered with fear. Mr. Fussy: Sweet Henrietta! Miss Daredevil: Whoa, Nelly! Mr. Messy: Hey, that tree is no place for such a little pup! Mr. Bump: Aww, poor puppy! Miss Helpful: We've come to your rescue! Larry: Don't worry, little guy! We'll get you out of that tree! Nutmeg: I'm ok! But it sure is scary down there! It's much safer when I'm on the ground. Mr. Fussy: The path is to steep. We need some help. Miss Helpful: Any help wil do. Dirk: But how? Rudy: Larry, any ideas? Mandy: Yeah, Larry, tell us! Larry: I've got it! Lionel, we need some serious magical help here! Help the little guy with your magic! Lionel: You've got it, Larry! Prepare to be Amazed! Backpack! Ruff! Sound: (whirring) Lionel: Wand! Ruff! Help the little guy to safety! Nutmeg: Wow! That's amazing! I'm flying! Cool backpack! And cool wand! Lionel: Thank you. Larry: Ok, little guy! Easy now. Make sure your paws touch the ground! Mr. Fussy: You'll be right down in a minute, pup. Miss Helpful: Don't panic! Everything's gonna be all right. Miss Magic: I'll give that pup a downward boost. Larry: Mom, Lionel's already on it. Miss Magic: Lionel will sure need me for backup. Dippity doo and dippity down. Get the pup safely back to solid ground! (zaps Nutmeg, who went back safely to solid ground) Larry: Ok, I take it back, Mom. That was awesome. Miss Magic: Isn't it amazing? Lionel: Yeah, Miss Magic. We did it together, didn't we? Miss Magic: Yep! Lionel: We're a great team! Miss Magic: We sure are, Lionel! Nutmeg: Yes! Solid ground! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (licks Miss Magic, Mr. Fussy and Miss Helpful) Miss Chatterbox: Whew! That was a relief! Not to mention that I had a heart attack when I saw that cute little pup get stuck. Nutmeg: How can I ever thank you guys? Miss Helpful: You can come home with us. I'm Miss Helpful and these are my friends and the famous Dillydale Safety Squad. Nutmeg: My name's Nutmeg. Miss Helpful: Sounds like you're hungry, Nutmeg. Larry: Yeah, Nutemg. How about some refreshments? Nutmeg: I'll be delighted. (barks) Cast: Drake Bell: Larry Miranda Cosgrove: Mandy Jason Lee: Dirk Kyle Massey: Rudy Gertie: Reese Witherspoon Roddy: Michael Rapaport Jamie Foxx: Nutmeg Phil Lollar: Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Rule Zero Sam Gold: Mr. Happy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy Aaron Albertus: Mr. Bump Jerry Houser: Mr. Fussy, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Noisy Mark Hamill: Mr. Nosey, Mr. Funny Kevin Michael Richardson: Mr. Strong, Mr. Tall Tasia Valenza: Miss Calamity, Miss Naughty Grey DeLisle: Miss Daredevil, Miss Helpful Rob Paulsen: Mr. Messy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Scatterbrain John Kassir: Mr. Rude, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tickle Nika Futterman: Miss Chatterbox, Miss Giggles Prudence Alcott: Miss Magic Cree Summer: Miss Scary, Miss Whoops Kari Wahlgren: Miss Sunshine Trivia: Only Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Bump and Miss Magic have the remaining voice actors from The Mr. Men Show. Most of the characters are recast into different voice actors.